charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charm Farm News/@comment-2.88.187.231-20171219145802
Dear Enchanters! The Magic Forest is covered in sparkly white snow. Everyone is waiting for the winter fairytale to come! But hush, did you hear that? Is there someone hiding in the bushes? Follow the tips from our little shmoos to reveal the intruders: 1. The “Christmas Tales” adventure starts December 20th • 5 am EST (11 am CET). To successfully finish the quest you have to complete all the tasks before January 9th • 4 pm EST (10 pm CET). 2. “A Holiday for All” quest line is available for all players level 10 and above. This quest consists of 5 tasks. 3. All players level 16 and above will be able to unlock three more quest lines: “Mouse Marathon” (6 tasks), “Gold Vein” (8 tasks) and “Mice vs Dogs” (10 tasks). 4. Each next quest line is unlocked by finishing the next main chapter. • Finish “Christmas Tales I” to unlock “Mouse Marathon 1/6”. • Finish “Christmas Tales II to unlock “Gold Vein 1/8”. • Finish “Christmas Tales III” to unlock “Mice vs Dogs 1/10”. • The players are supposed to progress through “Christmas Tales IV” to “Christmas Tales VI” at the same time as completing tasks from “Mice vs Dogs” quest line. 5. When starting “Mouse Marathon 1/6”, buy an Enchanted Castle at the store. 6.You can upgrade the Enchanted Castle up to the 6th level. 7. A new plant “Golden Bush” can be obtained by upgrading the Enchanted Castle. • For upgrading to level 2 you will get 2 bushes. • For upgrading to level 3 you will get 1 bush. • For upgrading to level 4 you will get 1 bush. • For upgrading to level 5 you will get 2 bushes. 8. When harvesting the Golden Bush you will get Mana, 1 Golden Walnut and a new Golden Bush. 9. Buy a Holiday Revel in the store to craft some useful items and new event coins! 10. If you are already familiar with the Summer Revel or the Ghostly Revel - it will automatically turn into a new Holiday Revel - just make sure that it is placed on your land! 11. New event coins are called Royal Coins. Collect them to buy new festive decorations, buildings and useful items! 12. For the New Years celebration don’t forget to buy a Blue Spruce and harvest some Spruce Branches. Blue Spruce grows 8 minutes! 13. Search for the Cheese Cubes while collecting income from your Shacks and Cozy Shacks. You don’t always get Cheese Cubes, so be patient! 14. Meet our new little fellow - the Corgi-Poo! You can feed him with Lumber and Mana on your land and when visiting your neighbors. The Corgi-Poo is grown up when he reaches level 3. 15. You can get a Corgi-Poo for finishing tasks from “A Holiday for All!” questline. You can get up to 13 Corgi-Poos during this questline. 16. You can also get a Corgi-Poo while collecting income from the Enchanted Castle starting from the “Mouse Marathon 1/6”. 17. Sell a Corgi-Poo and get a Fragrant Cookie! 18. The Holiday Revel allows you to craft new magic - “Transformation” Scrolls! Enchant trees, weeds, rocks and mushrooms with the “Transformation” scrolls to reveal who is hiding in them! 19. Keep in mind that the “Transformation” magic does not work on puddles, seasonal ground spawn, buildings or Shmoos! 20. Scroll of Soldier Transformation will turn trees, weeds, rocks and mushrooms into a Mouse Soldier. 21. To craft 3 scrolls of Soldier Transformation in a Wonder Workshop you will need 3 Spruce Branches, 3 Cheese Cubes and 50 Mana. 22. To banish the Mouse Soldier you will need Mana. You will get a Soldier's Saber, a Royal Coin and some Exp points as a reward. 23. Scroll of Officer Transformation will turn trees, weeds, rocks and mushrooms into a Mouse Officer. 24. To craft 3 scrolls of Officer Transformation in a Wonder Workshop you will need 3 Spruce Branches, 1 Fragrant Cookie and 2 Agaric Mushrooms. 25. To banish the Mouse Officer you will need 1 Nail. You will get an Officer's Rifle, 2 Royal Coins and some Exp points as a reward. 26. Scroll of King Transformation will turn a Mouse Soldier into a Mouse King. 27. To craft 3 scrolls of King Transformation in a Wonder Workshop you will need 8 Golden Walnuts, 3 Royal Scepters and 2 Royal Crowns. 28. To banish the Mouse Officer you will need 3 Spruce Branches. You will get a King's Mantle, 3 Royal Coins and some Exp points as a reward. 29. A Royal Scepter drops each time when you feed your Dragons or when you accept neighbors help on the Dragons (starting the “Christmas Tales IV” chapter). 30. A Royal Crown drops each time when you accept help on your Shops (starting with “Christmas Tales IV” chapter). 31. To craft a Handful of Royal Coins in the Holiday Revel you will need 4 Soldier's Sabers, 1 Fragrant Cookie and 50 Gold. 32. Save up 3 Handfuls of Royal Coins to open them and get 30 Royal Coins. 33. To craft a Bag of Royal Coins in the Holiday Revel you will need 4 Soldier's Sabers, 4 Golden Walnuts and 2 Officer's Rifles. 34. Save up 3 Bags of Royal Coins to open them and get 40 Royal Coins. 35. To craft a King's Treasure in the Holiday Revel you will need 5 King's Mantles, 2 Magic Dust and 2 Officer's Rifles. Open the King's Treasure and get 100 Royal Coins at once! Share these tips with your neighbors and get prepared for the New Year’s adventure with your friends!